


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS CUTE, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short, Slow Dancing, Sweet, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You slow-dance with Ford in the kitchen
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader, The Author/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD-eJH3eN3E
> 
> And if you want to listen to that in the background, I recommend starting it when it kicks up in the fic -- I was all (*≧∀≦*) when I was writing this

Stan and Ford had gotten back from their near year of sailing the globe – they return to Oregon for the summers, thank goodness.

You’ve been seeing one another since he returned to this dimension – and when he decided he would sail the world with his brother, you supported him wholeheartedly – so the two of you made it work with love letters and video chats between their adventures and your work.

You cannot describe the absolute joy that washed over you when the Stan-O-War came into port at the dock that afternoon. Ford lit up upon spotting you there, and didn’t hesitate to open his arms to embrace you when you ran to him, Dipper and Mabel quickly mimicking you to run to Stan.

It was a lovely reunion, the five of you on the docks. And the ride home was filled with lots of chatter and stories of everyone’s time apart.

That had been hours ago, and after the twins (all four of them,) got settled into the shack once again, Ford returned directly to you.

You had been making one of his favorite dishes in the crock-pot that had been added to the rickety little kitchen too long ago for you to recall exactly, and you were so distracted by the sound of the rain falling outside that you hadn’t heard Ford walk into the kitchen until his arms wrapped around your waist, and his face was in the crook of your neck, kissing softly. 

You smile, turning to fall into his embrace completely. 

“Hello, darling.” 

You laugh at his quiet greeting, cupping his face and kissing him softly before replying with a “Hiya, handsome.” 

You idly wonder where the others are – but you don’t have to wonder long when music begins playing in a far-off room. Probably Mabel jamming out as she re-acquainted herself with the attic space. “Put Your Head On My Shoulder” by Paul Anka plays throughout the shack, and you and Ford laugh quietly. 

“Talk about timing,” he kisses your cheek as your hands find his shoulders, his wrapping around you to pull you close as the two of you step away from the counter to dance with one another. 

‘Put your head on my shoulder,’ 

The rain continues to fall. 

‘Hold me in your arms, baby,’ 

The two of you sway gently, and you use the moment to take in every piece of him. The feeling of his arms around your waist, the feeling of his soft turtleneck beneath your fingertips as you moved to wrap your arms around his neck, the very faint smell of smoke, the ocean, and pine... 

It was such a relief to have him back in your arms like this. You’ve ached for his touch for so long, and now that he’s here, you could cry. 

‘put your lips next to mine, dear,’ 

You have to straighten yourself significantly to press your forehead against his, and he leans forward to meet you, a smile spreading on his face as his eyes flutter shut, the contact and warmth enough to absolutely melt your heart. 

“I missed you so much,” Your murmur is quiet, and he hums in agreement, moving to plant a soft kiss to your lips. 

‘Just a kiss goodnight, maybe,’ 

“I missed you too, my darling – so much it’s almost embarrassing, if I'm honest.” the both of you laugh as you turn in circles around the kitchen. 

“Oh, you’re not alone. I found one of your sweaters in my closet last week, and I was so excited I almost cried – just because it smelled like your lab.” The two of you have raised your heads, and one of your hands has moved to hold his. 

You refrain from telling him that you’d also been sleeping with said sweater in your bed since the night you’d found it. 

‘People say that love’s a game,’ 

He laughs, and a sweet pink blush appears on his cheeks as he recounts something. 

‘A game you just can’t win...’ 

“Stanley and I had an encounter with a siren...” 

“Oh no,” You laugh quietly, and he matches your whimsy. 

“Oh, yes. Yes, it took your form and Stan had to literally chain me to the deck.” 

You blush at the thought of Ford being so enticed by you had he had to be physically restrained – but uh, you can focus more on that later in the night. 

‘and then this fool will rush in,’ 

“Oy,” you laugh a little before moving to kiss his cheek, then his mouth, nipping softly at his lips. “I’ll have to thank him for looking after you.” He knows your teasing is all in good fun, but he still scoffs at the thought anyway after your lips leave his. 

“Oh, if it’s brought up one more time I'm sure he’ll never let me live it down.” 

‘whisper in my ear, baby,’ 

The two of you twist and sway, gazes soft in the soft light of the kitchen. “Alright, but I’m only keeping your secret this once,” another kiss. “And after that, I’ll be merciless.” 

A hum rises from his chest – god, that was one of your favorite sounds. Whether he was quietly humming a tune or he was simply thinking, it was the most soothing, beautiful sound. 

“Just as I love you.” His voice has a certain tone that is equal parts teasing and loving -- it sends a shiver through you that he catches. 

The song has a beat of quiet that it’s come up on, and the melodic ‘tell me that you love me too,’ fills the air as he dips you slightly, your lips just about to touch, a passionate kiss a second away when- 

“PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-” 

Thaaaaat was Mabel, scream-singing along with the song from her room, and the two of you downstairs burst into laughter, straightening back out, exchanging one last kiss before you release one another – the only exception being your hand, which he still held with tenderness. 

He brings it to his lips, his eyes locked with yours as he plants a soft kiss to your knuckles. You're so wrapped up in him that you nearly miss the beep of the crock-pot, signalling that the food was ready. He doesn't. 

“I’ll get everyone for dinner, my love.” His soft voice is a blessing to your ears, you swear, and he kisses your hand once more before fully letting you go completely. 

You sigh somewhat dreamily, watching him leave the kitchen with one last lingering glance your way as he left to gather the rest of the Pines. 

You grab dishes from a nearby cabinet, listening to the rainfall. You sigh happily, humming the song you and Ford had just danced to. 

God, you love that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lovesick hgahlasdfhlaskg


End file.
